This is called Friendship
by The phenomenal writings
Summary: A real friend is one who walks in when everybody walks out...pure duo story. a different plot, duo lovers peep in.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was an unusual day for him . A million thoughts were passing through his mind. He shook his head and looked infront of him. He found himself standing infront of the gate of St .Joseph university. One of the best and most expensive university of Mumbai. He entered inside stepping into a new journey.

He was a good looking boy with tall height but zero attitude. He was walking with his head down all the time. The reason of his this attitude was his clothes which were looking like the most cheapest clothes in the market and his bag which was second hand or maybe third hand.

He was walking quietly all the way to his class .Everything was new for him. The place , the people everything . He could felt students whispering to each other pointing towards him. Actually he was mentally prepared for this. There were students from upper class and only from their looks it was looking like they have spend a fortune on their dressing and then there was him.

He sheepishly entered into his classroom. The room was a total chaos but after his entrance it converted into a silent zone. He didn't bother himself by asking to everybody that " can I sit with you" because he knew that obviously there response will be no. A big no .so he quietly sat on the first bench which was empty. He could hear some students talking really rude about him.

" Tum ne us ko dekha , ab yahan aise bhi log parhne aayein gein."

"Hamari university ka peon bhi is se ache huliye mein hota hai." and a piercing sarcastic laugh stroked his ears.

He glanced around the room. Everybody was not on their seats except for two to three boys but the one who caught his attention was a dark haired boy with clear cuts and good looks who was blankly staring a book. He was dressed in as stylish clothes as others but the only difference was, he was quiet. He thought, maybe the boy is quiet because he hasn't notice him yet or he will gave the same reaction as others but his attention averted as the door of the room got opened with a loud thud. Four boys entered inside with a common sneer on their faces. Their ripped shirts and jeans were showing their ripped personalities.

The leader of them looked disgustingly at him and then said

"Who is he?"

"A new student" one of the student in the class replied.

"Late aane ka yeh kam nuqsaan tha ke aage bethna pare ga jo ab is ke sath bethna pare ga." He looked at him like he was a dirty sandwich, and threw his bag on the chair.

At the same moment the teacher entered in the class.

"Everybody on their seats right now" The teacher shouted as he started setting his material on the table.

The teacher lift his head up and looked around in the class and point his little fat fingers towards him and said

"New ho. (looking keenly at him)Naam kiya hai tumhara."

"Daya . Ji main new hoon" Again he heard that same sarcastic laugh.

"Silence ".the whole class again went into the silence zone. (to Daya) Classes shuru hua 1 month ho gaya hai. Purane lectures in logon se le lena. Agar koi problem ho tu mujh se pooch lena. The teacher indicated him with his hands to sit down.

"Ok class. I will give you a lecture of twenty minutes and then will handover you the assignment from the last topic."

"Is ko tu dekh lena aaj kal main hi university se nikal wa dein gein." The boy who was sitting beside Daya typed this message and sent this to the other three members of his group.

...

Daya was sitting in the library reading one of his favorite novels. He did liked the place but he didn't liked any one. Not a single one.

"Nikal mere paise, chor" He looked up and saw the same four boys coming towards him. He stood up in embarrassment. Everybody was now looking at them.

One of his group members said" Dev is ki talaashi le. ye khud tu nahi de ga."

Dev who was fuming in anger(which was a part of their act)turned his bag upside down. Some worn out books fell on the table along with some pens and a packet of biscuit.

"Teri jaib mein jo kuch hai bahir nikal. chal" Dev ordered him strictly.

Daya quietly followed what he was told. Some tears were trying to find their way out of his eyes but he was not giving them a chance. He pulled out some around 4 notes of 50 while his other pocket was having only some pennies.

After looking at them Dev and his group burst out into laughter.

"Is se zyada tu main agar kisi bhikari ki jaib khali karoon tu us mein se nikal aayein gein" and he again started laughing in the same way.

But someone was watching him with hatred. He didn't resist himself when Dev passed this comment on Daya. He went to him and said

"Ye sab tum us ko hurt karne ke liye kar rahe ho na. You should be ashamed of your act." He was the same boy Daya saw earlier in the class drowned in a book.

"Han han , tum hi se pooch kar tu kar rahe hain." Dev answered maliciously

"Bakwas band karo apni. Aur jis moun se tum ne us pe yeh ilzaam laga ya hai na woh moun leke yahan se dafa ho jao." The boy said in the most hatred tone he could use.

"Tameez se baat karo Abhijeet warna badtameezi hamein bhi karna aati hai."

"I said GET OUT." Abhijeet said to calmly .But the confidence in his deep brown eyes was enough for Dev. He passed a dirty look to Daya and went out with his people.

Daya was witnessing all this, Although his one theory about this university was wrong. Not everybody was bad there. He looked AT Abhijeet with a pure affection in his eyes.

**A/N: Hello guys. Here is a new story for you to enjoy. The plot suddenly popped up in my mind and I pen it down. **

**Don't forgot to tell me through your reviews that how it was.**

**For Being trusted readers. There is a big surprise for you waiting in the story. I will update it soon.**

**Do read and review**

**love**

**Adi lover**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In this extraordinary cold winter, the weather was striving to turn the country into an ice berg. The library exhausted heaters took their last breath and broke down. The indoor floor frosted immediately. Everyone started to leave library. Daya came out of the library and started following Abhijeet.

Just as he was about to continue his walk, Daya came to him and without even looking at him he muttered "Thank you."

"It's okay". Abhijeet shrugged.

"No really. I want to say thanks to you. You did a great favor to me." Daya tried to explain his stance.

Abhijeet put his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He was still not looking at him, but at some other direction. "Can we get inside, I am not looking forward to see myself as a snowman in my university ground.

Daya smiled and followed him to the hall. "You know my first though on you was that, you are a really planned person. Different but planned. (excitedly) but you are so unpredictable." Daya complemented.

"My unpredictably is planned." Abhijeet smiled looking at him. "Well my first thought on you is also proved wrong by you. I thought you are a shy, quiet and serious person but you are not."

"Well, it's true. I am talkative but I was just pressurized by the environment here." Daya answered shyly.

"Can I ask you the reason of being that late." Abhijeet asked.

"I am here on a scholarship. The results came out too late and the procedure was so lengthy too. (after a pause) We are so poor. When I was done with my college, my parents started forcing me that it was enough. Now I need to find a job but they were not thinking as the way I was. I thought studying more will help me to find a better job." Said Daya

"So, you are here against your parent's wishes." Abhijeet asked him.

"Yes, but they don't know that it will help me to fulfill all of their wishes." Daya said hopefully.

"Impressed with your thinking." Abhijeet encouraged him.

"Oh...look, Abhijeet is hanging out with that poor guy." A passerby just commented on them.

"Mind you own fucking business." Abhijeet replied.

"See. you are only unpredictable." Daya exclaimed.

"Why are you not friends with others? I mean they are rich like you."

"I don't like them. Any of them." Abhijeet answered angrily.

"Why" Daya asked curiously.

"I don't like rich people even though I myself, am a rich person." He continued with the same angry tone.

"Ah...sorry but Why." Daya asked again.

"Not everything needs to be discussed. Come on, we are getting late for the class."

….

….

….

Both Abhijeet and Daya were going out of the university.

"Aaj ka din mera shuru tu bahut bura hua tha lekin khatam acha hua." And Daya forwarded his hand to shake with hi.

"Mera bhi aaj ka din bahut mukhtalif guzra." Abhijeet smiles and shook his hand with him. "Tum ghar kaise jao ge."

"Main paidal jaon ga." Daya answered simply.

"Tum chaho tu main tumhein chor sakta hun." Abhijeet offered him.

"Nahi thanks main chala jaon ga." And they both went in their respective directions.

…

…..

….

Abhijeet quietly entered inside the house. It was less than a second when a man with mixed black and white hair, strict features came to him.

"Sure enough, hasn't he told you." Abhijeet asked sarcastically.

"Tumhein tu jo kaam karne se main mana karon tum wahi karo ge." The man said in a chewing tone." Kabhi Sheron(lions) ko chuhun(mouse) ke sath chalte dekha hai."

"Nahi. Lekin kabhi Sheron ko chuhun ka shikar karte bhi nahi dekha." Abhijeet replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Ye tumhari zubaan tu sirf apne baap ke aage hi chalti hai." His father holds him from the collar.

"Nahi ye har us insaan ke samne chalti hai jo ghalat kaam karta hai."

"Dafa ho jao. (to the servant) aur koi zaroorat nahi hai is ko aaj raat ka khana dene ki."

Abhijeet angrily went to his room and bang the door. It was enough. Facing the same thing again and again. He thought of something and went out of the room.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it is short. But I have recently updated my word and it is creating problems. So, all I can say is just enjoy and forgive me for a short one. **

**Don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
